Officer Lawson (The GameTime Movie)
Officer Chad Lawson is a main character of The GameTime Movie. Background The GameTime Movie Lawson is the chief of the FANDOM Police Department who resides in Twitter. When meeting GameTime and his friends, he agrees to help him on his quest to stop a great evil. Sly Guy NEXT Lawson works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the security officer. He usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas (Non-speaking role) ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** Back in Fricksy Business ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Lawson: Wikia's Most Wanted ** Ghostly Hour Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** A Pirate's Life ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** Fight Bot ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Lawson is a very bumbling and incompetent police officer. * Lawson always cares about his friends greatly. * Lawson loves action and fighting enemies/villains. * Lawson will go to great lengths to solve problems. Powers/Abilities * Lawson knows how to use several weapons such as his favorite gun, which he nicknamed "Beretta". * Lawson is an average dancer, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "Lords of Rock". Weapons * Gun: Beretta Physical Appearance Lawson has blonde hair and wears a police hat. He wears sunglasses and a orange scarf. He has hair all around his face, implying that he may had a beard at one point. His police uniform contains his nametag, watch, and whistle. He also has a silver ring on his finger. Lawson also wears a blue belt, pants, and black work shoes. Merits * Assembled the new FANDOM Police Squad and fixed Wikia from criminal activity. ("Cop Academy") * Stopped a person from cutting a merchandise line. ("FANDOM Con") * Trained Bigs to become muscular and ChibiTime to become a pro wrestler. ("El Diablo") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Security Guard) * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Maximum Fitness Gym (Coach) Former * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Fanpalooza (Security Guard) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Despite being an police office/chief of the FANDOM Police, Officer Lawson has committed various crimes over the course of the series. Officer Lawson has only been arrested once in the Sly Guy NEXT Season 2 trailer. * Animal Abuse: Officer Lawson painted a bunch of monkeys and put wings on them against their will in “A Sly Guy NEXT Production”. * Assault: Officer Lawson got into a fight with Spot and Crowley in "Camp Downfall". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. However, Officer Lawson attacked and pushed Devan away from the studio in "GameTime's Day Off". Officer Lawson and Johnny Badsberg are shown fighting western bounty hunters in the Sly Guy NEXT Season 2 trailer. * Attempted Murder: He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Escaping from Jail: Officer Lawson is shown running away from a prison along with Johnny Badsberg in the Sly Guy NEXT Season 2 trailer. * Framing: Officer Lawson framed Johnny Badsberg for crashing into a street pole in a flashback in "Cop Academy". This was before Lawson became a cop. * Grand Theft Auto: Officer Lawson stole and crashed a motorbike in "El Diablo". * Murder: Officer Lawson killed a zombie using a baton “GameTime of the Dead” in “The Miserable Clip Show Episode”. * Theft: Officer Lawson stole a sword and shield from a exhibition in the Internet Museum of History in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". Relationships RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically Spot, Professor Magnesium, and Dredd for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Blonde Category:Police Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Blue Clothes Category:Criminals Category:Killers